Peri Serpentine
|birthday=N/A |age=16 |pet=The heads of our family won't let us get any pets until we can agree on what kind. |bffs=Kala Mer'ri & each other |log= Available }} Peri Serpentine is a 2015-introduced character and the daughter of the Hydra who debuted in the movie, Great Scarrier Reef. She shares her body with her conjoined twin sister Pearl Serpentine. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Rachel Staman. Character Personality Peri is a good soul. She tends to look at the positive part in every issue, and deals better with chaos. She may seem pretty air-headed at times, but its really just because she wants to live life freely, which at times is hard, due to her sister, and the restrictions sharing a body brings. There is one thing however, the two are always excited about: gemstones and collecting them. So much that their goal is to be jewel makers. In comparison to her sister she is both the nicest, the girliest and, strangely, the most mature one, even if her behaviour doesn't express that at all. She will get over issues more easily than her sister and definitely will get less personal about things her sister usually makes a fuss about. However, her mild scatterbrain ways make her get very carried away with things she's doing, especially if it pleasures her, almost acting selfishly while forgetting that she does share a body with another creature with other likes, dislikes and restrictions. Appearance Peri is a snake creature, that is: half woman half serpent. Her upper body is silverish white grey, and has two necks, one that holds her head and identity and another that holds her sister's head. She has metallic peri-blue hair with some white streaks and blue eyes with deep blue irises. She has fins on her lower arms and a dark blue tail, with purple fins at each side of her waist, scales and a teal fin at the end. She also has scales all over her body, like a snake. Peri has a smooth, calm voice, in contrast to Pearl’s more raspy voice. Relationships Family Peri is the daughter of the Hydra, and, because of this, has at least 8 parents, or heads, to please, obey and love. She's the twin of Pearl Serpentine. Friends Her best friend is her sister. They literally spend every second of the day with each other, which has lead to a complicated relationship between the two. They most certainly love each other and enjoy each other's company, however, so much time together can make them annoyed at times, and Pearl's tough personality doesn't help, seeing how she gets so easily irritated, therefore they usually head-butt and disagree, breaking into arguments when less needed. She also considers Kala Mer'ri a good friend, though she probably wouldn't hang out with her if it wasn't for her sister's weird commitment to her. She finds her bossy personality and her constant bickering quite annoying, though she does feel special that such a picky monster wants to be her friend. The two can have fun together sometimes, though. Timeline * January 07, 2015: Mattel requests a trademark for Peri Serpentine. * June 28, 2015: Photos of an online survey, containing photos of Peri Serpentine, was leaked to the fandom. * July 11, 2015: Peri Serpentine's debut doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * December 03, 2015: Peri Serpentine's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. Notes * Her first name, Peri, is most likely a pun on the gemstone peridot, which correlates with her love for gemstone collection and matches her sister's name: Pearl, another gemstone. * Her surname, Serpentine, is a play on the word serpent, which is what she is. Additionally, Serpentine itself is a gemstone. * Her voice is smoother and calmer in contrast to her sister’s more raspy voice. Gallery Hero Peri Pearl Doll tcm580-246964.jpg tumblr nytiihJqPm1tv2tgbo3 1280.png Peri & Pearl Serpentine - Great Scarrier Reef - Down Under Ghouls..png Icon - Peri and Pearl Serpentine.jpg File (17) peri.png|Peri Serpentine, with her sister Pearl Serpentine, as they appear in the film. D9rj4t0-ada00405-c936-436c-afdd-78aed00196f6.jpg file (22).png file (30).png file (29).png file (34).png file (35).png file (43).png file (37).png file (31).png file (33).png file (32).png file (42).png file (17).png file (41).png file (52).png peri and pearl.png file (56).png file (55).png file (63).png File (49).png File (44).png file (28).png File (57).png Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Females Category:Hydras Category:Mermaids Category:Great Scarrier Reef characters